Talk:Lights Out/@comment-34315680-20181227204125
Guys, I have three theories about the message from To the Stars (2/6) Both start with the human enhancement possibility. If we remember, in Domesday Amir's dead plant became a healthy one because of its time spent near the Berzelium samples. Now, in A Rock and a Hard Place, the test bunny was dying because of the same thing. Mortimer Pickering explained to us that Berzelium has two opposites effects, enhancing or suppressing, healing or harming. In Death in My Hand, we discovered that Berzelium was used to synthesize Protozane, so DreamLife was literally using it for harm. Since Rozetta sent the Protozane to Fornax in Up in Flames and Julia planned a scheme to impregnate Spring Fields' corn with the drug, it is obvious that Bateman, Warren, and Cassiopeia are conscious about it. Protozane's failure might be the core to start developing Plan Supernova, so that's the last point to take into consideration. "Abt. Supernova. Human enhancement. Wrong way! Find me ASAP" 1. This is a message from Cassiopeia to Ad Astra's possible future traitor (I think Warren because of his look in To the Stars' banner). The new generation that we arrested in the University had a mole, for calling it that way, Azeeb. Despite Rozetta being the leader, the banner from this AI shows us that Cassiopeia might be really respected by her partners in crime. The wrong way part might indicate that the receiver is considering using the Berzelium for heal instead of harm, so Cassiopeia needs to return them to the path. 2. Cassiopeia is texting to Bateman. In Dearly Departured, he is really excited about Plan Supernova, unlike the other theory, Christian doesn't want to heal with Berzelium, he wants to be superior with it. Let's remember that Ad Astra wanted to conquer the sheeple with the Protozane and also, Bateman is mentally unstable, personally, I don't think that Bateman only wants to control human beings, I'm considering that he had a superiority complex that he wants to consolidate, which better way than enhancing himself? 3. This is a conversation between the Mayor and Bateman. We know that these two (without counting Cassiopeia) are the only ones that are not arrested. So it's easier for them to text to each other (and mostly have access to mobile phones), in this case, I don't know who is texting whom. If it's Bateman, Warren might be hesitating of following Plan Supernova for harm (also, Bateman speaks more casual, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he uses slang). If it's Warren, Bateman might be misunderstanding Plan Supernova's real purpose (considering that unlike Orion, Perseus seems more concentrated and docile to Cassiopeia's orders) I'm not considering Rozetta or Julia in these theories because they are already in jail, so I don't think that they are able to plan something with Orion and Perseus (maybe the two of them can interact between themselves since they are in the same jail, but it might be worthless if they can't talk with the rest (maybe Cassiopeia is the link between the four, but I don't have enough information to asseverate it)